Marked
by xXxPrettyxXxRavexXxGirlxXx
Summary: Hermione has a secret, one that decided to show up too soon for her. And now she must deal with not only the powers that come with it but the people too. Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaaccckkk

**I'm baaaaaccckkk! Did you all miss me? Probably not because I didn't finish my other story….SORRY! I will try I promise! Anywhoo. This is an idea I just had while I was in the shower, so I hope it turns out well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The House of the Night series. **

Hermione sighed and look at herself in the train bathroom mirror, but instead of herself all she saw was her big and colorful tattoo displayed on her forehead that she recently developed over the summer. She took out her wand and did a quick glamour charm on it to make her tattoo "disappear." With a quick glance back to make sure it was gone Hermione slowly walked down the corridor to find the compartment Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were sure to be in.

Hermione couldn't believe how many things had changed in her life over the summer; it was almost too much to take in. If she hadn't had to deal with a lot of information in her past couple of years with the war and everything her head would have probably popped already. First off her powers, which meant the tattoo also, decided to show up about the second week of summer. This was a big deal to Hermione because she was hopping they wouldn't show up till after school, and the war, had ended so she wouldn't have to deal with both at the same time. And of course the fact that none of her friends know anything about it….

And second major problem was that Hermione had yet to find her three element carriers, and Sev said that without them she could never reach her full potential. Oh and yes, she did say Sev, as in Severus Snape. He was her teacher and guardian. Turns out that

Sev might be a half blood (**sorry, not sure if that's not what they are called, I'm having a brain fart!) **but his family came from a long line of guardians that protected people just like her. But she didn't want to worry about any of that for a while, she wanted to enjoy her time with her friends.

Finally she found the compartment with all her friends in it and was about to walk in when she felt a weird pull in the pit of her stomach to keep walking down the hall. Being the natural curious person she was she continued to walk, following the pull, when it stopped her at a compartment about 5 down from Harry's she turned and looked in. With a gasp she turned and sped walk all the way back to her friends, swung open the door and slammed it shut, because when she looked in the other compartment her brown eyes saw non-other then the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

**Alrighty I know this chapter was confusing, but BARE WITH ME. It is a starter chapter just to introduce everything….well some things. So please stick with it and tell me what you think! **

**I HEART REVEIWS! **


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here I am again…with no reviews to gush over

**Well, here I am again…with no reviews to gush over. : ( **

**Anyways, obviously my story is AU and I am here to tell you whats going on. Its 7****th**** year and obviously Hermione is Head Girl (I just haven't got to there yet) and I think we can all guess the Head Boy. The war has yet to happen and Dumbledore might be alive, I haven't decided yet. So I will let you guys in the reviews you will give me after this chapter! : ) **

Hermione turned around to see everyone in the compartment staying wide-eyed at her.

"Hermione?" Ron said with confusion written all over his face that was identical to everyone else's.

"No Ronald it's the Boogey Man," she said with a role of her eyes until she realized that the Boogey Man was a muggle creature, so he would have no idea what she meant. Hermione knew she had changed a lot over the summer but she didn't think it was enough to make her own friends question her identity.

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Ginny said with a squeal and ran to hug Hermione who wasn't sure if her out burst was a compliment or not. But Hermione did look good; she was not going to lie. Her hair had grown longer and her once frizzy curls were now perfect waves that looked and felt like silk. Her skin was a creamy dream, with no blemishes or imperfections. And of course she had filled out in all the right places giving her the womanly curves she had been waiting for since 4th year.

"Thanks Gin." She said with a small smile and went to sit in the space between Ron and Harry. Right when she sat down Ron rested his arm around her shoulders, she was not so sure she liked that he was now showing interest after she got attractive.

"So how was your summer? After you stayed at the burrow for the first week we never saw you." Harry said with a small frown.

"Oh, just family stuff, with everything that has been going on I felt like I never got to see my parents, so we went on a vacation and stayed longer then we planned," she said hopping that they were believe her and not press her on the matter.

"Well I hope no nasty nargles (**I don't know how to spell it sorry!)**followed you," Luna said with a far off smile.

"…..yeah….thanks…"Hermione said not wanting to offend the poor girl. Hermione looked down at her watch and shot up in alarm.

"Shoot, I have to get going to the Heads compartment!" She said has she lightly pushed off Ron's arm.

"You made Head Girl Hermione?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course she did you dolt, who else could it be!" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione smiled and with a wave goodbye walked out of the compartment and headed down the hall yet again, ducking her head a little when she pasted the one she had seen Draco in before. She felt a little happier when the pull in her stomach wasn't half as strong as it was before, but she was still upset it was there at all.

Even though Draco, along with Blaise and Pansy, had come over to the light side Hermione still felt a little….apprehensive around them, its hard to forget all the years of teasing.

When she reached the Heads compartment the pull was back and she was nervous as ever to walk in, she knew it was Draco in there. She had always watched out for the kids in her grade that were close to her in grades and Draco was always one step behind her, so there was no doubt he would be Head Boy.

She walked in the compartment and immediately wished she would have knocked first because there, standing in the middle of the compartment was Draco Malfoy pulling down a shirt over his head. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his perfectly muscular back that was showing before he pulled the shirt down all the way.

Draco then turned around alarmingly fast and caught Hermione staring.

"If you liked the back view you should see how the front looks," he said with his usual smirk in place and a small wink.

"I…no…uh….I'm sorry I didn't mean too…." She said blushing like mad while trying to look at everything but him.

"It is fine don't go getting your knickers in a twist," he said sounding amused as he sat down, took a book that was already on the seat, opened it up and began to read. Hermione sat down opposite to him with a sigh and turned to look out the window. She new this year was going to be a wild ride.

**Did you like it? I might do another chapter today, not sure yet. **

**But I want reviews!! And I want to know if you guys think I should have Dumbledore still be alive or keep him dead. **

**I HEART REVIEWS! **


	3. Chapter 3

I love all the feedback i got

**I love all the feedback i got. and I am here to answer your awesome questions.  
First question by ****environmentALY**  
_**I don't understand the first chapter very well. Perhaps you can elaborate a bit more? Why did you jump in to calling him "Sev", and what does the fact that he's half-blood have to do with anything?  
**_**First off I am terribly sorry for the mix up. I was trying to leave a little hooky with the relationship between the two till I have the chapter where he comes in. But I don't want confusion so I will tell you that he is her guardian like I said so over the summer she was always with him because he was teaching her everything there is to know about her powers, thats why they are close now, hence the Sev. And the halfblood thing, dotn worry about it I just threw it in there for the background of his character.  
And to ****Lya Darkfury**** I love your curiosity and I hope you read more to find out all your questions!**

Now lets get on with the chapter!  
Disclaimer- I own neither Harry Potter or House of the night series.

--------------------------------------------------------

After about ten minutes a comfortable silence settled between the two heads, the only sound that was heard was the flip of the pages in Draco's book. Quickly getting bored with the miles of trees passing by in green blurs Hermione turned to look Draco over.

Hermione had not seen him all summer either and she couldn't believe how much he had changed too. His usual sleeked back hair was now falling all over his head in a "I just rolled out of bed look" and it worked for him perfectly. His skin which was usually so pale he look translucent had gained a little bit of color, not enough to get out of the pale category but enough to make him not look like the living dead.

And of course his body, Draco had been right about his front being a better view then the back, not saying the back wasn't good ( because it bloody well was) but from the front you could see his chest and legs. Since the first years of school Draco was always taller then the rest, but that gave him a lanky body because he had not had enough time to fill it out before his growth spurt. It seemed though that his many years of quidditch had finally caught up with him.

Being to caught up in staring at Draco's body Hermione hadn't noticed when Draco looked up and saw her staring at him.

"Would you like me to take off my shirt again? Or are you concentrating that hard hoping it will magically go away?" He said amused. Hermione snapped her head up and glared at Draco.

"Shut up you git!" She said trying to hid her blush.

"And I thought Gryffindor's always played nice?" He said yet again getting under Hermione's skin. But when Hermione finally stopped blushing she looked up at him and glared straight in to his gray/blue eyes, and thats when the sensation hit her. She slowly felt a burning sensation start from her toes that crept all the way up to her head. She could feel her face flush and she swore she could see flames of fire.

She gasped and turned away from Draco as fast as she could, taking deep breaths as her body temperature slowly went back to normal. She looked over at Draco and she could tell he had felt it too, but he didn't look surprised at all.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Hermione screeched. Draco looked up at her and stared, bewildered.

"You felt it?" He asked somewhat quietly.

"Well of course I did, it was so hot how could I have not?" When Draco didn't say anything but look down Hermione realized something.

"It was hot...hot like fire..."She said somewhat to herself and Draco, and that's when it hit her.

"Oh my goodness your one of my..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aw! cliffy! sorry I had too! I have to get off the computer so thats all you guys gets! : D**

PLEASE MORE REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back. Sorry it took so long I have had 4 tests and 2 projects due in the last 2 days. Hard stuff! There has been some questioning about who will end up with who. So I will say it flat out, this is a Draco/Hermione story, no one else. Sorry for the confusion and jessirose85 I'm not attacking you at all, this was about some other messages I have gotten. I think your idea about the veela mates was a really good guess though!  
Keep the reviews coming!.**

_"Oh my goodness your one of my _elements!" Hermione screeched out loud. While over filled with happiness Hermione forgot about whom exactly she was talking to and ran over to hug Draco. (Well as much as you can run in a small compartment...)

"Granger what the hell!" Draco screamed after he got over the initial shock of Hermione hugging him, _she smells like vanilla_ he thought.

Hermione looked up at Draco with shocked eyes, _he has no idea what I am even talking about.....wow he smells good....wait no focus!!! _Hermione let go of Draco and took a couple steps back.

"Oops...my bad," she said quietly.

"Okay..Its ahh...fine? Now can you tell me what you are talking about?" Hermione smiled, he wasn't outwardly rejecting her, which meant there was still some hope after all.

"Well...it's a lot...do you think you could meet me in the dungeons after dinner?"

"....As long as you don't try to jump me....sure why not." Hermione was jumping for join inside. _He said yes! He said yes!_

As if the gods did not want Hermione and Draco to have to wait longer then they needed the horn went off announcing their arrival to Hogwarts. With a parting glance Hermione and Draco left the compartment and headed different ways. Hermione walked in some what of a daze to the carriages, she almost didn't even notice Ginny screaming her name.

"Hermione come on we're over here!" Yelled Ginny, a little too loud if you asked Hermione. She jogged up to Ginny and everyone else not wanting to hold up the carriages any longer. Everyone piled in and Hermione had the luck of being squished in the middle of Ron and Harry, normally this wouldn't be a bad thing, they were he best mates after all, but Ron's hand was coming dangerously close to her upper thigh and she didn't like it to much.

"So did you find out who the Head Boy is?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yeah Draco Malfoy," she said some what loving the way his name rolled off her tongue. _No! I can't be thinking this! Bloody hell! If Ron doesn't stop moving his hand on my thigh I'm going to cut it bloody well off!_

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ron both screamed causing Hermione to hope they didn't crack an ear drum.

"Yeah, he is really smart you know," she said while shifting uncomfortably trying yet again to get Ron to move his hand that was migrating up her thigh about an inch every 30 seconds. The bad thing with her trying to move away from Ron was the fact that every time she did she had to get closer and closer to Harry, who kept giving her curious side ways glances.

"The only thing he is good at is listening to his daddy, but wait he can't even do that anymore because he switched sides!" Ron said thinking it was the funniest thing in the world and started cracking up; the worst part was that Harry and Ginny both cracked a smile too. Hermione looked at the three and instantly felt a tug to protect Malfoy.

"Hey! Shut the hell up! When have you ever had to do anything half as hard as he did this summer!? Huh? Do you realize what he even did?! He turned on his entire family! And was at risk and is still at risk of being killed for it! Could you ever turn on your family Ronald!?" She screamed more directed towards him but placing glances towards Ginny and Harry so they knew it was them to be at fault too.

She was met with silence.

"That's what I thought." She said and sat back in her seat with her arms folded. 10 minutes of awkward silence later the carriage came to a stop and they all rushed to get out. Hermione got out fixed her clothes around and started walking, not waiting for anyone else. She was still fuming, and she knew it was possibly a little over dramatic, but she didn't care, it was about time someone knocked them off their high horses. While walking Hermione spotted Draco with his two best mates that were always with him, Blaise and Pansy, and instantly the pull was back, it was so much stronger than the first time that it caused her to trip and fall. She hit the group with a loud thud and it took her a second to realize what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Said someone from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Draco, she could smell is cologne and the tug was almost painful now.

"You...I uh..don't know what happened sorry." She said as she took Draco's outstretched hand.

"Yeah you might want to be careful, you could have been trampled....Are you sure you're okay?" He asked yet again and Hermione could have sworn she saw concern in his eyes. She looked up a bit more to see Blaise and Pansy standing next to Draco and she blushed all over again, she felt so stupid. But then she looked at Blaise and Pansy again and swore she could hear the ocean and smell a forest, the same thing that happened with Draco was happening with them, Hermione could only stare.

"Yeah I'm fine....Dr--Malfoy can you come over here a second?" She said still staring at Blaise and Pansy who were beginning to give her funny looks.

"Um....suuure.." He said and let Hermione lead him about 15 feet away from their previous spot.

"I uh...need you to bring Blaise and Pansy with you after dinner...please," Hermione asked nervously.

"Alright I will....but did we really need to come over here for you to ask me that," he said with a smirk, which only earned him a glare from Hermione.

But before either could say anything back Harry and Ron came up behind Hermione looking very pissed off.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked aggressively. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Back off Ronald, I had to speak to Dr- I mean Malfoy about something."

Yet again an uncomfortable silence settled over the group.

"Well, that's my que. I'll see you later Hermione." He said with a hint of a smile and he was off. Hermione smiled to herself, _he said my name...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So you like it?  
I tried to make it long!  
I promise next chapter will reveal basically everything about her powers to you!!  
So stay tuned!**

I REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, WHICH MEANS BETTER WRITING, WHICH MEANS YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY, WHICH CAUSED YOU TO REVIEW!!!


End file.
